


So happy together

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	So happy together

"I'm so old"

"You are a classic"

"I have so many wrinkles that it looks like I am carrying luggage on my face"

"It makes you look more mature"

"Why the hell do you put up with me" I continue to whine as I stare at myself in the mirror…for it is the same banter that goes on between the two of us at least once a day.

"I don't know" he retorts…placing his chin within his hand as if contemplating his answer. "I ask myself that same question everyday" he laughs easily…squealing in mock fear as I begin to chase him around the bed that we have shared for the last ten years.

He is not match for me…despite my aging years as I grab him by the back of the shirt…fling him on his back onto the bed before pouncing on top of him. "So…" I drawl out pinning him even further into the mattress as I straddle his hips. "What were you saying about not knowing why you put up with me?" I tease…tracing my tongue across the bottom lip that I know so well. "Hmmm…" I continue to taunt as I forgo my tongue action…instead nipping playfully at his jutted jaw.

"Oh yeah…I remember" he moans…arching up against me as I thrust my body forward…our hardening clothe covered cocks brushing together. "Oh Jesus…" he cries out as I do it over and over again.

"Tell me…" I pant…trying to control my own frenzied emotions as the need to take him right then and there consumes me.

"It's because I love you" he cries out…wrapping his muscular arms around my shoulders as he increases the friction between our two bodies. "Now fuck me already"

I can't control the laughter that expels from my throat at his crazy outburst…but this has always been the way it has been with us. My laughter quickly dies as the burning need to make love to him over takes any other thought. Within seconds I have him beautifully naked before me as I partake in gloriously pale skin that I will never tire of tasting and teasing. He is mere putty in my hands as I direct his body to follow my every lead…but after knowing him for to many years to count it is not surprising how easy this is to do. I love to make love to this man…love to hear the cries of passion that erupt over partially open lips as I bring him to orgasm over and over again. Afterwards as we bask in the after glow of our union…I turn to him and study his manly features. "Ten years huh?" I question with a smile as he snuggles deeper into the embrace I am holding him in.

"Ten years and counting" he responds with such a beautiful…near blinding smile.

"You know…" I tease…tracing my fingers along the vertebra of his back. "We could skip the party tonight and just stay here in bed and fuck each others brains out"

"Oh baby…" he teases…sliding out of my arms…despite the fact that I am trying like hell to pull him back into them. "As much as I would love to make love to your sexy body all night…all of our friends and family are waiting at Mel and Lind's place for a not so surprise…surprise party"

I want to argue with him…but I can see the determined glint within his beautifully clear eyes and so I give up and get ready to attend a party that no one ever believed we would make it to in the first place…including myself.

"I love you" I whisper against his ear over and hour later as we stand upon one of our closets friend's doorstep…severely late due to another robust round of lovemaking…despite his attempts to stop me.

"I love you too" he sniffles…tears glistening within his eyes as he turns to face me. "You big lug…" his tears turn into laughter as he smacks me playfully upon my chest. With a smile across my lips and a feeling of pure and utter love within my heart I lean in and kiss him. It is a kiss of utmost love and understanding. It is a kiss of familiarity…and yet promises of so much more to come. It is lust and want and compatibility all rolled into one. I love him and I have for too many years to count. I can say it loud and clear without fear of someone…or anyone thinking of me a dickless fag. It was a long road for us at the beginning…but here we are ten years into a relationship that shocked and stunned the entire population of Liberty Avenue and then some. Hell…it still shocks me that after so much denial and pain that we are where we are today.

"Jesus Christ…don't you two ever come up for air?" I hear the always-aggravated voice of my teenage son whine before us…jerking us apart as we try to compose ourselves for once again being caught making out like bandits.

"Watch your mouth smart ass" I pretend to scold…running my fingers through his hair in a way that I know he hates with a passion. Right as usual I get the normal outburst I always receive with such action as I take my partners hand and led him into the darkened home that he shares with his two mothers. "Anyone home? Mel…Lind's…" I call out as if I have no idea that once we enter deeper into the house that all our friends and family members won't be there waiting.

"SURPRISE…" We hear them cry out as expected…putting on the show of our lives in order to save their precious surprise.

For the next hour we mingle with the ones that we love most…stuff our face with the delicious cooking of Debbie…while we bask in the glow of their love and support. Despite the fact that I had specifically requested no parties…I can't help but be thankful that they cared enough to ignore my stupidity. Next comes the opening of gifts…my favorite part by the way…knowing that we are bound to get some great goodies from our wonderful friends. As expected I am right once again as the pile of gifts continues to grow and grow…until there is no room left to fill the space around us. As expected I stand…taking my lover with me as I face the ones that we love in order to thank them and make them aware as to just how much they mean to me…to both of us. However…my speech quickly eludes me as the front door is thrown open loudly and in traipses a man I haven't seen in almost two years. "Hope I didn't miss too much of the party" he shouts…trying to maneuver himself through the throngs of adoring family members before reaching the two of us.

"Mikey…" I whisper…tears misting my eyes as I take in the appearance of my best friend.

"Baby…" I hear my life partner exclaim as he pulls Michael into a huge bear hug…only releasing him once I pry them apart at Michael's flailing hand gestures.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight" it is my turn to gush as I too pull him into my arms…crushing him tightly against my body.

"Did you honestly think that I was going to miss the ten year anniversary of my two best friends" he beams…kissing us both upon the cheek before pulling us into a hug of friendship. "Happy Anniversary Brian and Emmett…I am so proud of you two" he whispers between the two of us as we increase the pressure of our circle of love.

"Happy Anniversary Emmett…" I mouth the words over Michael's shoulder towards the man whom has inhabited my heart for the last ten years. "I love you"

"Happy Anniversary Brian…" he mouths back…tears once again glistening in his eyes. "I love you too"

The End…


End file.
